hey tomorrow, fuck you and your friend yesterday
by thnkxfrthmmrs
Summary: AU. One-shot. Percabeth. He's the poster boy for the term 'wasted youth', He's pushed everyone away, as he rages on a war-path of self destruction. But then he meets Annabeth Chase.
1. Chapter 1

hey tomorrow, fuck you and your friend yesterday

* * *

_Everyone is super young__  
__They're fucking and they're getting drunk__  
__They left me in the dust again__  
__It seems to have become a trend__  
__I'm sinking down the fucking drain__  
__Drinking away all the pain__  
__I think I'll blow my brains out now__They're stealing everything I've made__  
__Corrupting every girl I've laid__  
__Doing it better and getting paid__  
__I'm very very very afraid there's nowhere left for me to go__  
__I burned out a long time ago I guess I'm just an asshole__Hey, tomorrow fuck you and your friend yesterday__  
__But you can never catch me because__  
__I'm old, I'm bold, I broke that fucking mold when I was young and dumb and full of fuckin' cum__  
__And if you feel the way that I'm supposed to feel then you are_

* * *

_They say when you've hit rock bottom… you've got nowhere to go but up. _

_They fucking lied._

* * *

Percy wandered the empty, sterile halls aimlessly. His converse hit the floor with soft steps, but still the faint sound seemed to reverberate off the walls, causing a slight pounding in his head. Granted, he conceded, he could probably blame the booze in his stomach and the marijuana in his blood stream. He could blame a lot of things for his pounding headache.

_You'd think something would come along… you'd think I'd have started to climb back up out of this hole of despair I've resided in for years… but I haven't. It only keeps getting worse. _

_How far down can I sink?_

He wondered if _rock bottom _was different for everyone. Some people only fucked up a test, others became social outcasts, others went on murderous killing sprees, and some just ended their own lives. _Yes,_ he decided, _there must be different levels of hell people sink to._ _Some people… just have it better than others._

He cursed fate and whoever was up in that great big sky, if there was anyone up there anymore.

* * *

_Can you hear me cry out to you?__  
__Words I thought I'd choke on figure out.__  
__I'm really not so with you anymore.__  
__I'm just a ghost, __  
__So I can't hurt you anymore,__  
__So I can't hurt you anymore.__And now, you wanna see how far down I can sink?__  
__Let me go, fuck!_

* * *

He drowned his life away in fits of rage and depression. He drowned himself in alcohol, stripped himself of morals as he left not one, but two naked girls in someone's bed, he starved himself of life when he partied his sanity away and woke up in worse condition than he had been only a few hours before. He was on a warpath, a path of self-destruction. No one could save him, no one wanted to save him, _and he didn't want to be saved. _

He deserved every disappointed, disgusted look; from teens he once called his friends, from one or two girls he truly loved, and especially from his dear mother. The looks they gave drove more and more nails into his coffin, sealing his fate, they gazed upon him like he wasn't human. _Maybe he wasn't_, Percy thought bitterly taking a cigarette from his lips, he certainly wasn't the boy they grew up knowing. _Not anymore_, Percy Jackson was history, dead and lost to the world and in his place was a familiar face with an empty body. He had nothing left to give and certainly nothing left to lose.

He slept on the streets, sometimes in his car, and no one loved him. No one cared and he liked it better that way, he told himself. It was easier that way. It was better that they hated him, that they detested his existence; it was better, easier, and similar.

That way when he met his fate and death stood before him like an old friend, they wouldn't cry, they wouldn't be sad. How could they? They boy they knew was already dead, he had been dead since freshman year, they already mourned the death of Percy Jackson. Now all that was left was the official death of his body.

* * *

_Arrogant boy,__  
__Love you so no one has to.__  
__They're better off without you.__Arrogant boy,__  
__Cause a scene like you're supposed to.__  
__They'll fall asleep without you.__  
__You're lucky if your memory remains._

* * *

Percy didn't do much anymore; it had all become a draining cycle of sex, parties, sex, drugs, sex, alcohol, sex, fights, sex, and depression. The guitar he once played with such passion and love was left in the corner of his room he had left behind, collecting dust. The camera he once loved to use to capture the beautiful things he saw was abandoned, what was the point anyways? He couldn't see a single beautiful thing left in this broken and bleeding world anyways. An old sketchpad was horribly outdated, records he cherished hadn't been played in years, he only wore ear-buds out of habit, there was no more music only light hums of buzzing static. There was a broken skateboard under his bed, magazines were collecting dust and many hadn't gotten the chance to be read. The few books he actually read were stuffed into a box with scraps of lyrics he had written and old photographs. Empty anti-depressants littered the floor and the smell of stale beer and weed still clung to the walls and carpet like a tattoo. Posters and paint alike had begun to peel from the walls, clothes and shoes had remained dirty and lying untouched on the floor. An old surfboard was propped up against the wall, next to a hockey stick.

He shook his head clear and slipped back into the room that held so many different memories, most of them good up until the end. But he wasn't here to remember, he didn't deserve the happy memories of Percy Jackson, only the cold bitter taste in his mouth when he looked at all he left behind. He walked over to the open closet where clothes hung like drapes, never to be worn again. He wasn't here for any of these possessions, he didn't want them or need them, but more importantly, he didn't deserve them. He rifled around for a moment before finding the object of his desire. A pistol.

His biological father had left it to him seemingly lifetimes ago. He stared at the cold weapon and felt a tightening in his gut. He wasn't strong enough; brave enough to put the bullet through his head. Not yet, but he could tell him time was coming, and he might as well hold on to it now. He knew if he came back for it, in a weaker state and more ready to kill himself, he might chicken out and beg for forgiveness he didn't deserve from his mother.

He couldn't afford to hurt her anymore.

* * *

_Sing to me__  
__I don't want to wake up__  
__On my own anymore_

* * *

He's at school again, but he doesn't really know why he bothered showing up. But something inside of him… something in his gut told him he needed to be here today. He should've probably ignored it, but he secretly hoped it was because someone was going to kill him. He thought of the pistol sitting, so tempting, in his car. If he could just work up the courage to put a bullet through his skull, no one would miss him, he was sure. Who could? He was alone in this fight, he had abandoned all the family and love he ever had. He had to fight and finish on his own. No one was going to come to his rescue.

Teens stared in shock as he passed by them in the hall, going nowhere, he had forgotten what his classes even were, but he ignored them. His mind and skin had become hard and numb to their disgust and looks. They hardly mattered anyways. He was numb to the world.

He didn't bother going to any classes, again he didn't remember any of them aside from photography and art and Latin history with Mr. Brunner. He wasn't technically in Mr. Brunner's class, he had that way back in freshman year, but Mr. Brunner was still in the back of his mind despite how badly he willed himself to forget. The classroom had become a safe haven for a younger version of Percy and it seemed the feelings hadn't quite passed. As he passed the classroom he felt a surge of love and warmth and regret seep into his body, causing his joints to moan in agony and his still heart to swell painfully. Mr. Brunner's kind voice echoed in the walls of his skull,

_No matter what… No matter what's happened, who you've become, how you fell, how everyone else feels… you can always come to my classroom, Percy. You're always welcomed here. Even if you don't wish to talk, I'm here. I care. _

_I care._

Percy shook the threatening words from his mind. He couldn't afford to let any hope creep back in; there was no way Mr. Brunner would stay true to his words, not after everything. Percy had Mr. Brunner's words memorized, he knew what he said, but he also knew neither of them could've predicted what had happened to the teen. He would've changed his mind, just like all the other ghosts from his past, he had changed and pushed them away and they gave up on him.

* * *

"_Don't waste your prayers on me. Light a candle for yourself. No one listens for my name anymore."_

* * *

After ditching, like usual, and hanging out by the dying oak tree, smoking, Percy began to walk back into the building, the gut feeling creeping back in. He held his breath, maybe this was it, maybe it was his time, his time to die.

His instinct told him to keep slipping through the halls, through the crowds of kids. Most teens stepped aside when he passed, parting like the Red Sea, but he paid them all no mind. He caught sight of a familiar flash of bright, red hair and his stomach clenched. He turned away from his ex-lover in hopes that she didn't see him, and if she did, that she wouldn't say anything.

He kept walking in the direction his gut told him to, until he found himself in front of the library, much to his confusion. What the fuck was in the library?

But his instincts were buzzing and his skin began to tingle and figured he had nothing left to loose. He pushed open the door quietly to find no one in the room, not that surprised him. But he moved in, he even signed into the library's list, much to the surprise of the librarian. He slipped over to on of the selves that held the fiction books. His eyes scanned over titles he couldn't read, until he came across one of the few books he had actually read. A title he could read even with his horrible dyslexia. _Perks of Being a Wallflower. _

He slipped the book off the self and stared at it. He paused, wondering why he felt the need to pull it out; he owned this book, even if it was stuffed in a box in his life-less room.

"_Perks of Being a Wallflower." _A female voice mused from behind him. He turned lazily to see a small, curly haired blonde with red glasses. Intelligent grey eyes peered at him through the frames. "I've never read it, but I've heard marvelous things about it." He stared at in shock. He had never seen this girl before, she looked to be either a junior or sophomore, and she was _talking to him._ Even the freshman that had never seen him in person knew better than to talk to him. She wrinkled her nose, and much to her credit, it was awfully cute, Percy decided. He forced those thoughts from hiss mind.

"Do you speak?" She asked, her hand placed on her small hip, her grey eyes staring at him critically. "You're not deaf or something are you?" Percy resisted the urge to snort, still trying to shake the shock from his bones. _Who was the tiny girl?_

"No." Percy started, his deep voice sounded husky, despite being hardly used. "I'm not deaf." He decided that she hadn't recognized him, but the second he said his name, she'd realize her mistake and get the fuck out of there.

"I haven't seen you around here before." She observed. "Are you new?" He felt like laughing and settled for rolling his eyes. The girl narrowed her own in annoyance.

"No. I'm not new. I've lived in the city and neighborhood since I was born." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are _you _new?" She pursed her thin lips and shook her head.

"No. Well, compared to you, I guess I am." She shrugged. "I moved here from California a year ago." She explained. _That would explain the tan, _Percy mused. She bit her lip, another thing Percy found surprisingly cute, like she wanted to say something but she wasn't sure she should. "Repeating what I said earlier… Why haven't I seen you before then? If you've been here all along?"

Percy shrugged, smirking. "I've been… around." He answered vaguely. Seeing her unimpressed look, he vouched more information. "I don't come to the library. Ever. And school…" He waved it off dismissively. She seemed satisfied with that answer and she gave him an once-over, the new information sinking into her mind. He could practically see the gears in her head turning and working like a well-oiled machine. She looked like she wanted to ask more questions, a curious one Percy noted, but she held his tongue and for that, Percy was thankful.

"Then why…" She hesitated. "Then why are you here _now_?" Percy stared at her, stumped. He didn't have an answer for her, his instincts led him here, and that was it. If it hadn't been for the feeling in his gut, he would've never even bothered to show up for school.

Percy shrugged. "I have no idea. Guttural feelings, I suppose." Surprisingly, she seemed to take that as an acceptable answer. Her gaze shifted from her floor to the book in Percy's callused hand.

"Have you ever read it?" She gestured to the book. "The book?" Percy leaned against the self, lightly.

"Yeah." He didn't know why he felt like telling her more, but he did, and so, he did. "It's one of the few books I've actually read." He licked his lips, staring at the paperback book in his hand, "And enjoyed." He added as an after thought. She nodded.

"Are you going to check it out?" He paused, he had his own copy, but he didn't want to go back anywhere near that house. "Maybe. I haven't really decided." Her eyes met his, her eyes open and honest and that surprised him.

"What's stopping you?"

Percy snorted. "My attendance record." He admitted. "It's between whether they actually let me check it out versus me even being back to return it." She smiled lightly; her eyes sparkled in light humor.

"Ah, I see." She paused to think again before opening up her small mouth. Percy noticed her front teeth were slightly bucked, but again, he only found this cute, and almost as if it suited her. "Would you want to read it again?" He was surprised by her question.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?" She smiled at him warmly, shocking Percy. He hadn't seen someone even so much as look at him without disgust in so long. He kept his face blank though.

"I'll make you a deal." Percy quirked an eyebrow, silently inquiring her offer in shock. "If I check out the book under my name and let you read it, will you return it on time, preferably with enough time for me to read it myself." Percy smirked, shaking his head. This girl was full of surprises.

"Deal." She smiled and took the book from him and headed over to where the librarian was reading her magazine. A few moments later, the girl checked the book out and was walking back over. She placed it back into his hand,

"Here Please don't lose it." She teased and Percy only smirked.

"No promises." He winked to let her know he was joking. He dipped his head at her, before pulling up his hood. "Thanks." He turned to leave the library when the girl reached forward and put a gentle hand on his bicep. He paused and turned to look at her shy face, a light blush on her lightly tanned cheeks.

"Um, I, ah—" She cursed quietly, her eyes downcast and not meeting his own. "Will I see you around?" She asked softly and Percy could only gap at her. No one ever wanted to 'see him again' unless it was some whore he had fucked. "Um, I mean, you said you don't really come to school and I've never seen you before and—"

He scratched the back of his neck. "I dunno." He told her honestly. "I'll have to find you eventually, if I want to return this," He answered and she nodded. She was silently cursing the traitorous blush on her cheeks; she never got this flustered over a guy, not even Luke Castellan. He shrugged, "Whatever happen, happens I guess."

The blonde nodded, knowing that was probably the best she was going to get from this guy. Though, she was surprised when she realized she wanted to see him again and she didn't even know his name. He wasn't like any of the guys at this school or the guys at her old school and he certainly wasn't the kind of guy she was attracted to normally.

"Whatever happens, happens." She repeated, giving him a smile. "I'm Annabeth by the way." Percy had been hoping she wouldn't introduce herself, because that meant he had to return the favor. If even she didn't know his face, she'd know his name and all the dirty gossip that came with it. But he was silently pleased to know her name, it was cute and it suited her.

He gave her an apologetic smile, "I'd tell you mine, but you'd probably do better to not know." She looked surprised by his answer. Annabeth wondered what he meant by that, and hoped he wasn't like a murderer or something. "I'll get your book back to you, and then we'll see." He found himself backtracking, surprising himself. She it her lip, looking like she wanted to protest, but she nodded anyways.

"Just the book back to me." She gestured to the library around them. "I'm here 90 percent of the time." She smiled, winking playfully, and surprising herself. "I'm not too hard to find."

He chuckled. "Good to know." He dipped his head to her again. "I'll see you eventually, Annabeth."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

_Keeping an eye on the world,__  
__From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now__  
__I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head_

* * *

Annabeth's mind was on the raven-haired god from the library all week. When she closed her eyes she saw beautiful, haunted ocean eyes peer at her, she could see his full pink lips curving in a slight smile, she could trace his angular jawline, and his expressive, thick eyebrows. His ebony hair was tussled and seemed to be permanently blowing in non-existent wind. His board shoulders had strained against the sweatshirt he had been wearing and so had his pectorals. Annabeth had to clear all thoughts of the Adonis guy from her mind, scared of where her imagination would lead her.

Especially when she had a sneaking suspicion of who the guy was. Ok, it was more than a suspicion, but it was still only a theory and she'd only find out from him. Sure, she could ask anyone to confirm it, but she didn't want people wondering why she was asking. Everyone had already assumed, she like everyone else, had seen the guy before, but she hadn't.

If he was who she thought he was… well, she was surprised first off. From all the gossip and stories and rumors she had heard, the picture she had formulated in her mind, looks and personality, didn't match the guy she had met in the library at all. She wasn't really sure how she imagined how he looked, she had only known he was really good-looking, he had to be with he had been with that many women, but in person… he truly was a real-life Adonis. As for his personality, she had a better picture, a mean, sleazy, druggie, to be blunt. She thought he would be violent and stupid and disgusting. Not the charming, quiet guy in the library, no less.

That was, if the guy she met really was the legendary Percy Jackson.

At her lunch table the next day she contemplated asking her friends, but quickly shut up when Rachel started spouting out angry, insults,

"Guys," she had seethed. "Guess who I saw creeping in the halls yesterday morning." She snarled and everyone at their table only shared confused looks. "Percy fucking Jackson." The table fell into a tense and shocked silence.

"Wh—what?" Thalia had screeched, finding her voice first. "What do you mean you saw _Percy Jackson?_" Rachel smirked,

"Just what I said. I saw that asshole wandering the halls like he still owed this place." She scoffed, "Everyone still parts for him in the halls."

Annabeth had watched each of her friends' reactions with slight fear. If that guy really was Percy Jackson, like she was beginning to believe, then she couldn't say anything, and she especially couldn't mention that he was… well, charming and gorgeous. Thalia was angry, but Annabeth could see the hope in her eyes. Nico was sullen but he also had a look of hope in his dark eyes. So did Hazel, in fact she didn't even look angry at the mention of his name, Annabeth dared even say, she looked _ecstatic_. Rachel and Reyna looked livid, Jason looked pissed even though his face was in a tight poker face. Piper looked heartbroken, same with Leo. Grover looked terrified, happy, angry, and hurt all at once. And Luke… Annabeth had never seen someone so terrifying at the moment. He looked about ready to explode.

"What the fuck does that asshole think he's doing, showing his low-life face around here?" He screamed. "Why the fuck hasn't he just _died_ yet?" Bianca, Nico's sister, had arrived to hear the last of Luke's venomous comment and Annabeth could see the tears in her eyes.

"Don't you dare say that!" She screamed at him. Everyone looked between Bianca and Luke in shock; both outbursts had startled the entire group. Thalia then fixed Luke with a glare, Hazel and Reyna followed.

"He's still family, Luke." Thalia seethed. "I might hate a lot of things he's done and the person he's become, but don't you dare wish _death _on a guy who used to be your best friend!" Annabeth could only watch in horrified fascination as her friends warred with each other of Percy. She had never known the history between the group and Percy Jackson.

It wasn't until later Annabeth learned of her friends' ties to the infamous bad boy. Thalia was his cousin, as well as once being her best friend. Nico and Bianca had been taken under his wing when they moved over here and Bianca had fallen in love with Percy for a good while. Reyna and him had dated, that's how she entered the group, but they had called it off only after a few months, calling it just friends. Hazel had been baby-sat by Percy for years and she still looked to him as a big brother. Grover had been his best friend too, and Percy had often fought off Grover's tormentors. Piper and Leo had also been 'found' by Percy and taken into the group. Jason and Percy had become close after Jason moved into the city, and they were also cousins. Rachel and Percy had been dating. And Luke… apparently they had been best friends, but something had happened just before Percy turned his back on them.

Annabeth wondered what had happened. She wondered why Percy had changed, but it seemed he was as good as dead to her friends, despite the slight love and loyalty they still had to him.

She felt guilty for not taking her friends' side, but if the guy from the library really was Percy Jackson… then she wanted to give him a chance. She looked at Luke, who she had crushed on since she had arrived and felt guiltier. Luke had just started to notice her in a more-than-friends way and she… was seemingly falling out of her affections.

* * *

_Way out nowhere__  
__Take me out there__  
__Far away and save me from my self-destruction_

* * *

Percy found himself slipping back into the school, the smell of cigarette smoke lingering around his body. Once again, kids parted and let him through on that Friday afternoon. He had the book tucked into his jacket, his hands stuffed into his jean pockets.

He didn't see any one he used to know, thankfully, and kept moving to the library where hopefully the blonde girl, Annabeth, was.

After checking in again for the second time, a new record, he had barely wandered in before he spotted her, sitting alone and hovering over a textbook, her eyes narrowed in concentration, her nose wrinkled in thought and her pencil flew at lightning speeds across her notes paper. He walked over to her silently before taking a seat. She still hadn't noticed he was there. He wondered if he could just drop off the book and leave before she realized he was even there.

"Hey." He said softly from his seat and she jerked her head up in shock. Her grey eyes were wide before a soft smile broke out onto her face. Percy shook his head lightly, he was still not used to seeing someone smile at him.

"Hi." She greeted and tucked a curl behind her ear nervously. Percy had given up in trying to deny it, she was adorable. He flashed her a crooked grin, not noticing the light blush coloring her cheeks.

His eyes fell to the book in front of her. "What're you studying?" He was surprised to find he wanted to have a conversation with her. She seemed pleased that he did.

"History." She answered. "Though, this is more of an extra thing on the Greek and Roman gods I'm doing for Mr. Brunner." Percy blinked in surprise.

"Mr. Brunner huh…" He looked at her critically. "You're not a freshman are you?" He wondered why he was interested. When it came to girls he slept with, age didn't really matter, as long as they looked like they were 15 and up. But he wasn't going to date or fester feelings for a girl that young. He snorted, he didn't even date, but Annabeth deserved better than that he decided.

She shook her head. "No, he teaches a new, second class now, that focuses only on Greek and Italian history. It's an elective." She blushed, realizing how nerdy she must seem to him, taking a history elective. "I'm a senior." She offered. Percy seemed surprised by this information.

"Really? You look younger than that… no offense or anything." He commented, teasingly.

"Oh, well, I skipped a grade. I'm only 16. I turn 17 in June." She explained and Percy nodded, like that made sense. "How old are you?"

"I'm 18." He answered. "I'll be 19 in August." She nodded before hesitating.

"Um… Are you going to graduate?" She asked timidly. Percy gave her a reassuring smile.

"No. I'm only sticking around until this year ends." He shrugged. "Any career I want… I don't really need to go to college for." She nodded, accepting that, though she seemed a little horrified that he wouldn't be graduating in June.

"Do you… do you want to graduate?" She inquired and Percy pursed his lips.

"I don't really know. I'd only have, like 6 months to catch up a lot of work from this year. I barely made it passed junior year." He told her easily. "I'm not sure if I can make it all up in time, even with summer school." He confessed. _Not to mention whether or not I live long enough to hit graduation day._

"But would you want to graduated, if you could?" She pressed, genuinely curious. Percy thought about it,

"I guess, if I had the option, I'd like to. I wouldn't go to college or anything. I've never planned to go anyways, other than like, a few community college classes maybe." Annabeth nodded. "How about you? What plans do you have when you leave this hellhole?" Annabeth pulled out a medium sized bag of salt and vinegar chips from her bag. She offered one to Percy, which he took gratefully,

"Don't worry about the librarian. She loves me and lets me eat in here as long as I don't make a mess." She munched on a chip. "And yea, I definitely plan on going to college. My mom really wants me to go to Harvard, but I actually want to go to Yale." She explained thoughtfully. "They have a better architecture program." She blushed again, if he didn't think she was a nerd before, he's definitely going to now. She wondered why that bothered her though.

He nodded, however, and didn't seem the least bit put off her by her nerd-like tendencies and habits. "Architecture huh?" She nodded. "That's unusual." He commented. "Very cool." She smiled,

"I want to build something permanent, you know?" She started, "Something that will last for years and years. Something to leave my mark on the world."

"'_I think the worse thing you can do is to live your life and have the world be the exact same place it was before.'"_ Percy quoted smiling softly. "To quote Frank Iero." He chuckled. Annabeth nodded her head,

"I like that." She muttered absently before she quickly scribbled the words down on to her paper. She looked them over, rereading them, her thin lips moving as she sounded out the sounds. Percy felt the sudden urge to capture her lips with his own but he quickly shut down that desire.

She peered at him through her glasses, the question very apparent in her eyes and he sighed, he might as well. "My names Percy Jackson." He waited for her to jerk back or gasp or gap or scream or run or anything other than smiling, which is exactly what she did.

"That's what I thought… But I wasn't sure." She commented, slyly. "You're not what I expected." She admitted. " Everyone makes you out to be this… whore-ish monster." Percy shrugged,

"They're not wrong, you know." He told her. "I'm a whore and a monster, among a lot of other nasty things. I'm not exactly someone you want to get involved with." He told her honestly. She bit her lip,

"I… I think you're wrong. I don't think you're a monster." Annabeth confessed. "Maybe you have whore-ish tendencies, but you're not a monster." She blushed. "You're actually quite charming."

Percy chuckled and stole another chip. "Whore-ish tendencies is putting it lightly, Annabeth. But thank you." He swallowed. "Even if I'm still not a guy you want to be around. I'll hurt you." His tragic eyes were pleading with her but Annabeth only seemed to become even more stubborn.

"Would you hurt me on purpose? Or physically?"

"No!" He almost shouted. He shook his head, "I'd never hurt you physically or intentionally. But I will end up hurting you, one way or another. It'll happen eventually, so save yourself the trouble."

Annabeth surprised him by fixing him with a glare. "Then that's my choice and my problem if it happens. You've given me the warning, and now I'm telling you my choice." She tucked a curl behind her ear. "I want to know you Percy, not the rumors or the gossip, I want to know you."

* * *

_I'll never let them hurt you, I promise._

* * *

She wrinkled her nose wen she met him at his car in the parking lot. Everyone else had cleared out and left. Percy had gone back to his car for a smoke break while Annabeth finished her homework. It had been a week since their talk in the library, but Percy had been coming to the library everyday, and had even ventured into a few of his classes that he didn't have with his ex-friends The teachers seemed very surprised he was there, but surprisingly a few of them looked actually happy that he was there. Like, Ms. Daniels the art teacher and Mr. Lovett the photography teacher.

"You smell like cigarette smoke." She commented when she reached him and he only rolled his eyes. He gestured to the cigarette on the ground with a raised eyebrow. She only sighed and shook her head.

The two entered and the car and he began to the drive to take her home, but just as they left the parking lot Annabeth asked him to change directions. "Let's go somewhere." She demanded. "Like get pizza or something to eat."

Percy laughed as her stomach growled. "Ai ai captain." He made a swift U-turn with his old Ford truck. "I know of a great burger joint only a few minutes from the city hall." He explained and Annabeth licked her lips,

"Yum, burgers." She stole her courage and leaned her head against his shoulder. He tensed but quickly relaxed and shifted his arm so it wrapped around behind her. She smiled happily, "Thank you Percy." He grunted in response.

That night as Percy started to return her to her house; Annabeth couldn't help and ask a question that had been on her mind.

"Percy?" She bit her lip as he 'hmm-ed' in answer. "Where… where do you sleep at night?" Percy tensed and he had to resist the urge to shut down, but when he saw her wide and honest eyes he relented.

"Lots of places." He started coolly. "Mostly in my car, if I don't have a place to crash." He shot her a look out of the corner of his eye. "For the most part, I hook up with girls to have a bed to stay in over night." He shrugged, trying to ignore her wince.

"I—I don't know what to say…" she mumbled into his shoulder, pressing her cheek against his muscles. "I'm sorry I brought it up…" Percy shrugged and ran a hand through her curls to let her know he wasn't mad, much to his surprise.

"S'ok. It's not your fault or anything." He shot her another look. "My parent's place… isn't an option anymore." He admitted. She buried her nose deeper into him, taking in the smell of cigarettes, ocean and cologne. He smelled like delicious.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

Percy pulled the car over near her house, and killed the engine. He pulled her tighter to himself, surprising the both of them. "Nah, not yet anyways. There's a party over by Neptune Lake, so I'll go there and find some girl." He shrugged. Annabeth didn't want to think of Percy in bed with another girl, even if it was only because he needed a place to stay the night.

"You could hide out in my room," she offered before she could think about the words coming out of her mouth. She became terrified of what he would say, she was scared that he would turn her down but at the same time she was scared he would say yes. She didn't think she could survive it if Percy slept in the same room as her. Not to mention, despite how much she enjoyed his company, she didn't… she wasn't ready for anything of that sort.

Percy shook his head. "No, I can't ask that of you." He rested his cheek on her head. "I'll be fine."

* * *

_If I was gonna kill myself, I would tell you._

* * *

Annabeth's next two months went by effortlessly and blissfully. She and Percy had been spending a lot of time together and she was proud to say he was partying and drinking less and less. He was even showing up for all his classes and doing his homework with the help of herself and Mr. Brunner.

She had convinced him to graduate and when Mr. Brunner heard of her plan, when she accidently let it slip, he asked to help her. Percy had been hesitant but he had given in easily and had started making up all the extra work he needed to get finished in order to graduate. Annabeth was very proud of him.

He was really changing, she realized. For the good, for the better, and he was still the charming, flirty teen she met in the library. They began to trust each other with things, she told him about past eating disorders and he told her about how he was abused as a child.

They came to the conclusion Percy had a bit of sex addiction and he was taking light therapy for it, much to Annabeth's secret pleasure. She had found herself falling for the god-like man and the thought of him and other woman made her blood boil.

Everything had been going well, except for one thing. Annabeth's friends and Percy's ex-friends didn't know the two of them were friends. Annabeth worried that if they found out; they wouldn't accept Percy or they'd kick Annabeth out of the group.

Annabeth really hoped that it didn't come to that.

"Hey Annabeth, can I tell you something?" Percy broke the silence from where they lay under the moon on a Saturday night. She turned to him to see his tortured ocean eyes. She burled herself into his muscular side and his arms circled around her,

"Anything." He sighed and seemed to be finding his courage.

"I've… Ever since freshman year—I, uh…" He gulped. "Ever since freshman year I wanted to kill myself." He spat out and Annabeth turned to stare at him with terrified eyes.

"_What?"_ She gasped, trying to wrap her mind around Percy, her strong, brave, funny, goofy, gorgeous Percy, wanting to kill himself. He wanted to end his own life. She felt like she was going to be sick, the very thought of him laying dead before they even got to meet made her want to throw up.

His eyes looked scared. "Yeah," his voice was shaky. "I still struggle with it actually," he admitted softly, his voice fragile, very unlike his normal strong, deep, husky voice she was used to. Annabeth felt the air leave her lungs at the thought of losing him. _He still had thoughts of suicide…_

She clutched onto him tighter, hoping she didn't start crying. Percy started again. "There are just nights where I stare at the pistol my dad left me. The same weapon that he used to end his own life. And the desire, the urge to just lift it up to my head and pull the trigger and just end all of this madness, becomes unbearable." He coughed. "I mean… most people wish I was dead anyways. No one cares and no one would miss me…"

"No!" Annabeth cried, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling herself into the crook of his neck. "I would care! I would miss you!" She stared deep into his eyes, her grey orbs shining with tears. "I can't lost you…" she leaned over and pressed her lips against his. Percy stared at her in surprise before kissing her back, putting every ounce of passion and intensity into the kiss. She matched him and ran her hands through his hair, pulling his face closer. Percy could taste her tears and a few of his own on their meshed lips, the saltiness mingling and adding to the passion and emotions in the kiss.

Annabeth pulled away, gasping for a breath. "If you ever… feel suicidal. Call me or come to my house. I don't care where I am, or what I'm doing, just find me. Please Percy," she pleaded with him. He nodded and leaned forward and kissed her again, this time softer. She smiled into the kiss. "Promise me?" She mumbled between kisses.

"Promise."

* * *

Annabeth stared at Luke in shock, as he stared at her nervously, awaiting her answer. Annabeth could see Rachel, Thalia, Grover and the rest of the group hiding by the lockers, watching with knowing eyes. Despite his nervousness, Luke looked cocky, like he knew what she was going to answer.

"I—I" Annabeth stuttered staring at him. This wasn't good. Not good at all. Luke took her hands in his before pressing himself against her, forcing her back to the lockers. She began to panic, searching for her words. _If Percy came down the hall and saw…_

Annabeth had learned about what had happened between Luke and Percy, and ironically it had to do with a girl. Apparently they both asked out the same girl and she had decided to date them both because she couldn't choose. Percy found out before Luke, but instead of breaking up with her, he decided to fight for her. Luke walked in on Percy and the girl at a party and the rest of was history.

Annabeth, however, knew who she was going to choose, but the words just weren't coming out, especially when Luke pressed his face into her neck. "Say you'll say yes." He murmured and pressed a kiss to her soft flesh. She resisted the urge to shudder, but not from pleasure, all she could think about was Percy's kisses and hos badly she wanted Luke to get off of her.

She abandoned her words and shoved him away. "Luke no!" She yelled and he looked at her in surprise.

"What?" He stared at her.

"Luke, I can't go out with you." She told him earnestly, her eyes pleading for him to understand. She didn't want to destroy their friendship, nor did she want to force her other friends to choose between the two of them if this ended badly.

"What do you mean, you can't?" He said slowly, the anger building in his words.

Annabeth gulped. "I can't and I won't. I'm sorry, Luke but I don't see you that way." She shook her head. "Besides… I was going to tell everyone today… But I'm in a relationship with someone else—" Luke snarled and crashed his lips against hers, forcing her into the lockers. His hand gripped her hip and pulled her to him while using his other hand to hold both her arms above her head. Annabeth began to squirm but Luke wouldn't let up.

Suddenly there was a gasp in the crowd and the voice seemed to ripple one thing: _Percy Jackson. _Annabeth gasped into Luke's mouth, horrified. _Oh God, if Percy saw them… _She felt hot tears start to build in her eyes. _It could destroy him._

She tried harder to push him away but it was too late. Annabeth could hear Thalia's voice, "What the fuck do you think you're doing here, _Jackson_?" She snarled. Suddenly Luke was lifted off of her and Annabeth could catch her breath. She looked up at her savior to see Percy glaring down at her and she felt like sinking to the floor. Luke was screaming at him, but Percy's eyes were locked with her own, pleading with her.

"Its not—" Her voice was cut off when Luke started throwing punches and hurtling insults and lies.

"Get away from her Jackson!" He screamed. "Get your filthy hands away from her! She's mine! We're together now! She. Is. Mine." He kept going on and on and Percy was only making an effort to block him. Annabeth wanted to yell at the both of them, to tell Percy the truth and to kiss him and get rid of the taste of Luke all over her lips.

But then her friends started joining in and yelling hate and venom at her Percy and he snapped. He reached throw Luke's punches and grasped his shirt before swinging his other fist into his face. There was a crunch when Percy's fist met his face and blood splattered everywhere. Luke crumpled to the ground like a doll and didn't get up. Everyone stared at Percy in shock and horror.

But it didn't matter to him, the only eyes that mattered to him were Annabeth's, but she was looking at him like he really was the monster he told her he was. She looked terrified of him and when he reached his hand out to her slightly, she flinched. He had to get out of there.

Annabeth stared at Luke's fallen body before a teacher came rushing over and started direction kids away from the scene. Annabeth was intercepted by an angry Thalia.

"That worthless fuck!" She screamed. "I'll kill him when I find him!" Annabeth tuned her and her other friends out as they continued to curse and scream at the direction Percy had fled. Annabeth felt drained and she didn't even realize when her vision clouded and everything went black.

* * *

Percy had jumped in his car and just kept driving. He had no idea where he was going, only that he had to get out and get away and get far. He had never felt so desperate to escape in his life. His body was sweating and his hands were shaking as he sped down the road at neck-breaking speeds.

Desperation and self-loathing filled him, eating away at his heart and all her could see was Annabeth's horrified, disgusted eyes and the way her lips were puckered from Luke.

As he stopped the car and climbed out in a sort of hazy state, he found his way to Hades' Bridge. The place had a long history with crashes and suicide and most people had taken to ignoring and avoiding the bridge all together. Percy's legs were heavy but they moved as if someone else was moving them for him. All he could see was the edge of the bridge and the pulsating feeling of desperation swelled with every step. All fear of death seemed to slip away with ever footfall and the calmer he felt, despite the growing desperation.

He reached the edge and Annabeth's words flashed through his mind. _I don't care where I am, or what I'm doing, just find me. Please Percy_. But then her eyes replaced her words and he felt burning, bubbling hate climax in himself, solidifying the deal.

He closed his eyes and let go.

* * *

_Hey, tomorrow fuck you and your friend yesterday__  
__But you can never catch me_

* * *

Annabeth's next week was a blur of grey and emptiness. She hadn't seen Percy since he left and she passed out on Monday. It was Friday now and Annabeth was incredibly worried. There hadn't been a peep of his since the fight and Annabeth was beginning to think something bad had happened to him. Her heart squeezed at the thought and tears threatened to spill.

Her friends had left her alone after she explained to them about Percy. They weren't happy with her and had taken to ignoring her, aside from Hazel who was the only understanding one in the group.

So when Thalia and Hazel showed up at her house that Friday night, both of them in tears, she knew something very bad had happened. But nothing could prepare her from the words that came tumbling from Thalia's lips,

"I take it back! I take it all back!" She wailed into Annabeth's arms. "Annabeth—He—Percy, he… he jumped off of Hades' Bridge." Annabeth felt her insides freeze over and her heart stop. _What—_

"No!" She screamed, pushing Thalia away from her body. "He couldn't have! No!" She could hear Hazel and Thalia trying to calm her, to reason with her, but she wasn't paying them any attention. All she could hear was an empty buzzing noise and she could only see Percy's beautiful, tortured ocean eyes. Eyes she would never get to see again. She would never see him smile, or crack a stupid joke, or laugh, or hold her, or kiss or—_Oh God, Percy—! _

Her mind flashed to a week ago when Percy confessed to her he was suicidal and when she made him promise to come get her when he felt that desperate again. Her throat tightened when she thought of the fact that _she _was the one he had been running from, not to, she was the one he used to suicide to escape from instead of being to the one he ran to, to escape suicide.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Listen to me!" Thalia and Hazel were screaming at her to get a grip, but it wasn't until Hazel slapped her across the face did Annabeth start to pay attention to them. Hazel had angry tears running down her mocha face,

"Listen! He's not dead, Annabeth!" _What?_ "He's alive! He's in the hospital! He's—" Hazel choked. "He's in a coma, Annabeth." She said softly, "He's weak and they don't think he's going to make it, but he's alive."

* * *

**I'll let you guys determine what happens afterwards. This is a One-shot (That took up my entire Saturday)! I got the idea from the song, Hey Tomorrow Fuck You and Your Friend Yesterday by Mindless Self Indulgence. Such a great band. **

**Anyways, sorry for all the angst lately. **

**Emma**


	2. i don't ever want to feel

_i don't ever want to feel like i did that day_

* * *

_Under the bridge downtown_

_Is where I drew some blood_

_Under the bridge downtown_

_I could not get away_

_Under the bridge downtown_

_Forgot about my love_

_Under the bridge downtown_

_I gave my life away_

* * *

There was too much Annabeth wanted to say, too many emotions she wanted to express, but there were simply not enough or efficient words in any languages of the world. She was rendered speechless. Her heart caved, her lungs seemed to collapse on themselves. Her knees gave out from under her and she had to grasp one of the plastic, cold hospital chairs. She carefully eased herself into the chair, her flooding eyes glued to the fragile man in the bed in front of her.

Her strong, beautiful, caring, loving, perfect boyfriend lay like a corpse in a bed of white. She had never seen him… never thought he could ever look so broken. He was a soldier and survivor; he was supposed to be ok. _It wasn't supposed to be like this_, Annabeth wanted to scream. _Give him back! Please!_

His tanned skin was stark white; he almost looked a little blue. His veins stood out, mocking her. The blood was still pumping in his veins, but he wasn't here. He was hidden far away in the dark corners of his mind. Tucked away into the place where his mind would keep him safe, where the voices echoed of death and temptation. She didn't want him alone with those devils in his skull, but they held him prisoner.

Clumps of his hair had fallen out, his cheeks were hollow and his lips were blue. He was a ghost. She desperately tried to get their conversation out of her head,

_Promise me?_

_Promise._

He had broken his promise, but she had been the one to scare him away. When suddenly she was the one he was running from instead of running to her. Suicide was suddenly an escape from not only life, but from her too.

If he ever woke up, Annabeth wondered if he'd still want her around. She wondered if he'd still want to stick around. Or would waking up to see her, only make him want to die even more, make him even more desperate to get away.

She didn't think she could take it.

* * *

Annabeth had watched in slow fascination as Nico, Bianca, Thalia, Grover, Reyna, Piper, Leo, Jason, and Hazel all came to visit. Nico had stood like a statue in the corner, but Annabeth could see the wetness on his cheeks. Thalia was going through mood swings, sometimes she was angry with herself, or her friends, or Annabeth or Percy, as he lay unmoving. Or maybe she was crying, begging Percy to wake up and forgive her for leaving him. And sometimes she just stared. Bianca cried almost always, she couldn't bear to see the boy she once loved dying, again. Reyna was angry with herself for turning away from him, and angry that she hadn't let him know how she felt before all this had happened. Piper was a sobbing mess and Jason was her only comfort, seeing as Leo was a crying mess as well. Grover wasn't any better either. Hazel was the only strong one, maybe it was because she and Percy had already solved all their problems, and if he died, he could remember her in a good way.

Annabeth had met Ms. Jackson, a frail, beautiful woman, who's eyes changed color and her long curly brown hair fell in waves around her. She had cried and cried until she fell asleep and Jason and Nico had to take her out of the room. Annabeth would never forget the sound of a mother's heartbreak, begging her son to come back, begging her son to forgive her, begging him to open his eyes one last time, to come home where she could fix up his room and make him cookies and rent him movies. Where she could be the mother she had stopped being when he needed her more than ever.

* * *

The girl who loved both Percy and Luke showed. None of Annabeth's friends where there, so Annabeth hadn't known as she watched in jealousy as the beautiful caramel haired girl entered the room like a ghost and pressed a loving kiss to his lips. She ran a hand down his face and through his hair and kissed him again, tears tumbling from her eyes. Annabeth almost got up to rip her away from her Percy, but the girl had just noticed Annabeth was there.

"I'm Calypso." She had said. Annabeth only glared at the model-like girl. She had blushed and reached over to kiss her Percy again before she left and didn't come back. For that Annabeth was glad, because she was done seeing unfairly gorgeous girls kiss the boy she loved.

* * *

Annabeth was struggling to pull through school; Percy's haunting eyes were always glued to the back of her eyelids. His voice ran through her mind, the smell of him lingered everywhere. She could almost taste him in her dreams, the feeling of his lips against her own, the caressing of his hands as they touched her all over, claiming her as his own. She'd wake up in the morning, panting and sweating, almost believing that Percy had been there at the night and he had made sweet, fiery love to her. And then she'd burst into tears as the crushing reality settled back in: Percy was in the hospital. Percy was in a coma. Percy had attempted suicide.

Some nights she'd dream of him on the bridge. Staring down at the churning, black water, calling to him, begging him to give into temptation and just jump, ending his life for good. She could see his shaking, scared body on the edge, his eyes wide with fear and tears cascading down his shallow cheeks. She could see him hesitate; thinking his last thoughts, running over the words the two had spoken of promises and suicide. She could see him almost turn around, until something in his mind would make him freeze. And then the shaking, the fear, and the tears would just stop as he stared at the water differently. She watched as he straightened up and closed his eyes before tipping forward and letting his body come crashing towards the unforgiving waters below. Annabeth screamed each time, begging him to turn away from the edge, screaming and crying as his body toppled, her heart bursting as the sound of his body hit the water, the dream fading as his body slowly slipped away into the water, the last of his hoodie disappearing from sight, forever.

She passed out in her math exam from exhaustion.

* * *

One day Ms. Jackson approached her at the hospital. Annabeth smiled kindly at the older woman. "You were there for Percy in his last months right?" Annabeth winced, hating the way Ms. Jackson talked about him, as if he had already passed. The small blonde nodded anyways.

"Yes… We were dating actually." Ms. Jackson only nodded.

"Would you… would you like to come and see his room?" Ms. Jackson fiddled with her shirt. "I have some old photos and home-videos…" Annabeth smiled warmly, the first genuine smile in a long time.

"I would like that a lot, actually."

* * *

"I had thought I was doing the right thing, by marrying Gabe. Gabe was vile, but he had money and Percy deserved everything in the world in my eyes." Percy's mom explained in her kitchen. She was bustling around, making cookies while Annabeth sat on the counter and listened to Ms. Jackson and the music in the background. "So I sacrificed a lot for Percy, but in the end I only made things worse." A small tear trickled down her face.

"Gabe was horrible to me, but I had thought that he was only abusing me… It wasn't until Percy had long since left the house did Gabe drunkenly admit to hurting Percy. But by then, Percy was long gone." Sally placed the try into the oven. "I divorced him soon after. I tried to get a hold of Percy, but no one seemed to know where he was. He hardly showed up for school, his friends weren't talking to him, he dropped sports and music, and he had just vanished.

"The only times I would hear of him was when I was working at the café on the corner by the record store. Girls would come in and rave about him or sometimes they would cry over him. I felt horrible and I didn't really know why. Maybe it was because I chased Percy away and now he was breaking hearts left and right? Or maybe I just hadn't raised him well enough. There was so much and I wanted to apologize to those girls but I also wanted to ask them were he was."

"He lived in his car." Annabeth supplied. "He just drove around and if he didn't want to sleep in the car he was hooking up with girls to have a place to stay." Both women cringed. It was silent for a while, only broken by the beeping of the oven and the delicious smell of cookies. Ms. Jackson gave her a watery smile.

"He loved my cookies. I swear he could smell them from a mile away, no matter what had happened previously that day, his face would light up like the fourth of July when I baked him cookies." She gave a loud laugh that cracked at the end and rubbed her eyes. "We would blast some album of some band he was into at the moment and laugh and eat cookies and he would tell me about his day." Annabeth smiled fondly, she could just imagine Percy stuffing his face with blue cookies and laughing with his mom, his face glowing. It broke her heart.

Ms. Jackson seemed to be struggling to keep herself together and Annabeth's heart plummeted even more. Ms. Jackson didn't deserve anything that had happened to her, and Percy, her beautiful, selfless, idiotic Percy, had done what he thought was best.

"His favorite movie as a kid was the Lion King and the two of us would stay up and eat and—and—" Sally's voice cracked and stuttered to a stop as more tears leaked from her eyes. Sally didn't know how she was supposed to keep moving on with her life, first her parents, then her husband and now her precious son… Was she really that horrible of a wife, of a mother, of a person, that they had to kill themselves to get away? Why couldn't they love her enough to stay for once?

Annabeth was sure that if she pulled through, there were going to be two images forever engraved into her brain, one of Percy's empty body in the hospital, and the other of a strong, loving mother break. She moved silently from her spot and wrapped her skinny arms around Sally's broken body, her own tears joining in as the two women who loved Percy most gave in. Fragile music muffled the sound of their sobs from neighbors, the lyrics pouring salt in their wounds.

* * *

_You are calm and reposed__  
__Let your beauty unfold__  
__Pale white, like the skin stretched over your bones__  
__Spring keeps you ever close__  
__You are second-hand smoke__  
__You are so fragile and thin, standing trial for your sins__  
__Holding on to yourself the best you can__  
__You are the smell before rain__  
__You are the blood in my veins_

* * *

Annabeth awoke in Percy's stale room, the scent of cigarettes and ocean clung to the bed and Annabeth buried her nose into the sheets, allowing her mind to believe she was here with Percy, his bare body pressed against her protectively. His muscled arms would be around her slim frame tightly, his milky skin on hers, callused pads of his fingers would dance over her ribs, and his warm breath would caress the shell of her ear. He would nuzzle his nose into her neck and he would humble love into her flesh, tattooing her, scarring her.

She mewled distastefully as a lone tear slipped down her face. She needed him to come back, she needed to hold him and love him and keep him safe. Annabeth drew the blankets up to shield her face.

"_Percy… come home… please…"_

* * *

Thalia and Hazel came to visit Ms. Jackson and Annabeth, seeing as the blonde had become a permanent resident of the Jackson apartment. The Lion King seemed to always be on the TV and the music didn't stop. Ms. Jackson put all her pain into making cookies and pastries and so there seemed to be a nonstop stream of Percy's old friends took same home. Anything else that was left over was divided into two piles, the ones Ms. Jackson and Annabeth had to eat and the ones they save for Percy when he wakes up. That pile was getting steadily larger.

Annabeth was lounging on the Jackson's couch in one of Percy's flannel shirts that reached just above her knees and panties and socks. Thalia and Hazel shared a look before sitting down next to her, cookies in hand. The three didn't say anything but continued to stare at the screen as Simba lost his father. They didn't say anything to each other the entire night, just watched and rewatched and rewatched the movie until they all fell asleep, empty plates on the floors and tears straining their cheeks.

* * *

Four weeks had passed and Annabeth's schedule hadn't changed: get up, shower away the tears, dress herself, eat with Sally, go to school, avoid the new kid who couldn't take no for an answer, go to track practice, then to hospital and do her homework until dinner and then the cycle repeated.

However today was different, today was the day they talked about pulling the plug on Percy's life-support. Annabeth hadn't gone to school, instead went straight to the hospital with Ms. Jackson and talked with the doctors about what they should do. Annabeth didn't really talk, so much as yell at both the doctors and Sally. They couldn't pull the plug, Percy was going to wake up, and even if he hated Annabeth, he was going to live to see another day, she would make sure of it. The doctors treated her like a child, but Annabeth's anger was mostly directed at Percy's mom and her caretaker of the last month or so.

Annabeth had once wondered why Percy and his mom had had problems in the past, especially after all she and Sally had gone through together, but now Annabeth could understand Percy's frustration with her. Years and years of heartbreak had worn her away and taken away her will. She didn't want to continue to be hurt by the hope of Percy awakening and the disappointment when he spent another day comatose. She didn't have to will or the strength to push forward, even if it meant Percy might wake up.

It riled Annabeth up in ways she didn't think anything could. Annabeth was not going to lose the love of her life to a woman who selfishly wanted to dull the pain. Percy wasn't going to lose his one shot at a second chance to his mother. Annabeth wouldn't allow that to happen.

* * *

But the real question was… was Sally being selfish? Or was she…?

* * *

"Two weeks." The doctor conceded softly. "We'll give him two weeks to pull through, if he does not, we will be forced to stop the life support." He gave Annabeth a stern look. "No amount of tears and fighting will grant you anymore time." Annabeth only rolled her eyes, unable to hide her joy. The doctor placed a comforting hand on Ms. Jackson's shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look.

"He might wake up, Ms. Jackson." The doctor left soon after. Annabeth was beaming, but Sally was numb. She didn't know what to think. Two weeks was a long time and it was two weeks of pain and disappointment.

The two women got home, the tension around them thick and threatened to strangle them. Annabeth was grateful for the two weeks, but she didn't know how to approach Sally about it. It seemed almost as if the older woman wasn't happy about the fact that her son might wake up. Ms. Jackson sat down at a stool at the kitchen table and stared blankly at the wall. Annabeth was about to go back upstairs when Ms. Jackson's voice stopped her.

"I'd appreciate it if you moved out, Annabeth."

* * *

Her bed didn't feel right. It didn't smell of Percy, the walls weren't covered in posters and there wasn't a guitar in the corner nor was there clothes flung on the floor. Fortunately, Ms. Jackson hadn't noticed when Annabeth snuck away two of her favorite Percy shirt and a sweatshirt or even the album that Percy treasured most. Annabeth knew she should've felt bad about taking the stuff, but she couldn't bring herself to, not after Ms. Jackson kicked her out and then proceeded to yell at her.

Her parents were happy to have her home, but she didn't really care. She wondered if Sally would be happy if Percy did come home, or would she blame him for everything? A downside to coming home was her parent's insisting on hooking her up with a more suitable boy, not some '_trashy, filthy, tattooed, suicidal man-whore_'. Annabeth had locked herself in her room after that fight, no coaxing or bribes from her parents would get her to come out. It seemed as if the world didn't want Percy to wake up.

* * *

Annabeth was sitting in the library, alone like usual when suddenly Luke Castellan walked in. She hadn't seen him since the fight and the day Percy attempted. Annabeth hoped he didn't see her, but it was futile seeing as he was heading straight over to her.

Annabeth made an attempt to flee, but Luke grabbed her arm and glared at her. He towered over her, his face twisted into a nasty snarl.

"Your boy is a dead man." He threatened. "Whether they kill him or if he wakes up, I'll take care of him." Luke pushed his face into hers, capturing her lips in a heated, violent kiss. Annabeth squirmed and tried to shove him away. Luke bit her lip and she whimpered.

He smirked and roughly grabbed her chin. "I'll end him and get to taste you." He winked at her. "And that's a promise I'll die to keep."

* * *

The day before Percy's two weeks were up was one of weirdest, most fast-paced and shocking days in Annabeth's life. Percy woke up, however Ms. Jackson didn't tell her and she only found out when Thalia called her late that night asking her where the fuck she was.

"Thalia, what is going on?" Annabeth yelled into the phone.

"Percy woke up!" Annabeth's world stopped. She was thankful she was sitting because her legs would've given out. Her heart hammered in her chest and the blood roared in her ears. "Sally said she told you—"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Ms. Jackson didn't tell me anything." She snarled, suddenly finding the strength to stand. She rushed to her closet to get her jacket and keys. There was a shocked pause on Thalia's end before her best friend spoke up quietly.

"_What?_" Thalia's breath sounded rough. "You're fucking kidding me." Annabeth rolled her eyes and flew down the stairs and passed the kitchen where her family was having dinner with another possible suitor.

"Annabeth! Come and sit—Where are you going?" Annabeth didn't even spare the two families a look as she ran to where her shoes were discarded. "Annabeth! Get back here now!"

"I'm going to the hospital!" She shouted back venomously. "Percy woke up!"

* * *

There were a lot of people on Annabeth's hit list at the moment. Her parents, the annoying kid from school, Luke, Ms. Jackson, and the dumbass who caused the accident that backed up traffic.

Annabeth honked her horn twice before screaming and hitting her wheel. At this rate Percy was going to go back into a coma before she got to see him.

* * *

Almost an hour and three phone calls from Thalia later, Annabeth was at the hospital doors and running in and passed the front desk and the nurses. Thalia had already texted her the room number.

She shot forward and raced down the halls, glancing at each door until she finally reached a crowd of her friends. Thalia spotted her first and cried out,

"Annabeth!" The others turned to look at her.

"Where is he? Is he awake? Can I see him?" She rushed out, bending over to catch her breath. Thalia gave the door to Percy's room a dark look.

"Sally is in there right now. She's been in there for an hour, I swear I'm going to go insane." Annabeth scowled. Thalia stared talking again, "Did you hear about the accident?" The blonde blinked in surprise. _Why was Thalia bringing up the accident on 5__th__ street? _Thalia answered anyways. "It was Luke." She muttered. "He was speeding on his way over to the hospital and crashed, head on, into a incoming semi." Annabeth stared at her best friend in horror and… relief.

* * *

Sally finally came back out, looking distressed and hurt and maybe even a little relieved. But when her eyes landed on Annabeth they widened and then narrowed in anger. "You're not supposed to be here."

Annabeth held her ground. "I have every right to be here." She challenged. "I'm his girlfriend."

"And as his mother." Sally snarled. "I have say on whether or not you get to see him." Annabeth bit back any sharp comment about how much of a mother Sally really was and instead changed tactics.

"I think that should be up to Percy, on whether or not I get to see him." Sally scowled and looked like she was going to decline but a nurse came out and called out,

"Is there an Annabeth Chase? Mr. Jackson is asking for an Annabeth Chase?" Annabeth gave Sally a smug look and pushed passed her into the room.

* * *

He still didn't look good, his hair was matted and dull, his skin was pasty and he was awfully skinny. However his smile lit up the room and his eyes sparkled in disbelief.

Annabeth nearly choked on her tears when he smiled at her like that. He looked so breathtaking and beautiful. Annabeth stumbled and landed clumsily half way in his bed and half way on the floor, her arms tight around him as she sobbed and wailed into him. He clumsily moved his arms to hold her gently and he buried his face into her hair. He peppered her with kisses and tears and comforting words and apologies.

"Don't ever do that again!" She told him, hiccupping and rubbing the snot from her nose. "I can't do that again, Percy please don't ever leave me again, I don't know—"

"You would've survived, Wise Girl." He told her softly. Annabeth looked appalled but Percy continued. "It's true," He ran a hand along her soft cheek and tucked a silky curl behind her ear. "You're so strong and so brave and intelligent. You would've found a way to move on and be happy and marry someone worthy of your love." He kissed her forward. "I love you and I need you." He gives a laugh that is just short of being bitter. "I've only known you, for what, not even half a year, and I already need you? I'm pathetic." He snorted. "You don't need me though… And that's a really painful reality."

* * *

Percy was soon going back to school and Annabeth watched him from a far. He wasn't going to graduate this year but he was still trying. She wanted to help him, to let him know how much she loved him, cared for him, craved him, wanted him, _needed him_. But she knew he wouldn't listen. He had seemingly done some thinking when he was in the coma. He needed to fix things—but on his own. He didn't want help. He had reached some awful reality where he decided that he needed to know how to be on his own again, but this time without screwing up.

Annabeth was proud of him, don't misunderstand, but she just wished she could show him how much she needed him.

She couldn't decide which was worse, Percy being in a coma or having him right next to her but not with her.

* * *

One day she saw him just sitting in his car in the school parking lot. He's staring off into space, his face unreadable. Taking a breath and pulling her books closer to her chest she walks forward to him. She slips open the passenger door and climbs in. It was weird to see Percy like this, just staring at nothing while static hung in the air. No music was playing.

They stayed silent for an eternity and the blonde began to wonder if he even realized she was in his car.

"Silence is louder than anything, louder than thunder, louder than the cry of a mother, and louder than a million bombs." He says finally, his voice soft and tender. "I used to hate the silence, it was heavy and overbearing. It left me alone with my thoughts. Even from a young age I used laughter, loud dumb comments, and music to cover it up so I could pretend that it wasn't there, the low hum of static, the darkness in my mind. I could hide it all away." He pulls out a cigarette and lights it up. She almost misses the action. "And in those final days, I didn't need any fronts or loud music, I had someone who made my heart soar and just the pounding of my heart of enough noise for me.

"But that night I jumped…" Annabeth winces while Percy shuts his eyes quickly before opening them and turning to stare at her, his ocean eyes the most intense she's ever seen them. There truly was an entire ocean trapped in his irises. "All around me was noise, and for once it was the noise that was crushing. The river below me was crashing, my car alarm was going off, my heart was racing, there were birds crying over head… it was too much, the noise was too loud and when I jumped the roar was the loudest and at first I thought I made a mistake, jumping." Percy shook his head. "I remember screaming, or thinking I was screaming, the noise would get loud every second I came closer to the water and I just wanted everything to stop. But when I crashed into the water, breaking the surface, everything stopped. I couldn't hear anything; all I could feel was cold. And peace. And all around me was silence and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever experienced." His eyes were so sad, Annabeth felt like she was going to be sick. "I found myself in those few fleeting seconds of my consciousness. I realized how badly I screwed up—but I also realized that I was fixing things. There was no more running, I was paying for my crimes. And that was the end."

There's only silence when he stops speaking. Annabeth suddenly understand his fight with silence as she fights to find something to say to her perfect Percy.

"But it wasn't the end." She says in a whisper. Percy leans away from her and takes another drag, his eyes closed.

"Exactly. It's not over." His eyes open lazily to watch the smoke lift. "But I don't know what that means." He admits. "It could mean that I'm destined to make others suffer as well as myself… or it could mean I paid for my sins and now I've got a chance to do it right.

"I'm looking for an answer, but neither the noise or the silence have anything to say to me." Annabeth finds the sudden courage to grasp his hand, making him look at her in surprise. Her eyes are unwavering as they clash with his own.

"Let me be an answer." His eyes soften and he shakes his head in disbelief. But he squeezes her hand back and smiles lovingly.

"I'd like that."

* * *

**I didn't want to write a second part but ALL of you wanted me to and then I got inspiration and you guys got lucky that's for sure. **

**xo**

**Emma.**


End file.
